


Love

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [77]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen, Original Character (Date Yuya), Sage With A Kid Brother, Siblings, brothers-in-arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Sage's brother knows him fairly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Parents. Siblings. Cousins. Children.

 

Four basic factors that come with trying to figure out family trees and registers, but paper didn't always convey the feelings between individuals.

 

Yuya often let those feelings get the better of him when he shouldn't, and Seiji often squashed them when he aught to let them rule. It was a good balance when they were together, as brothers or brothers-in-arms, and an awful one when they were apart.

 

But Yuya knew his brother well enough to know the minute flickers, and right now? Seiji was worried.

 

It wasn't hard to guess why. A whole lot of things worried Seiji, some more then others.

 

Even still, Yuya had only seen an expression that somber on Seiji once before, when they were tiny. Someone he loved, someone he respected, was going to die.

 

Or already had.

 

Yuya tucked himself down next to the other blond and closed his eyes, letting their shoulders rest against one another. Brother, he wants to say, and doesn't. They had both been inconsolable when Grandmother had died. “Did you love them?” He asks instead, and feels for a moment that Seiji has stopped breathing. So he waits.

 

“I think I did.” He says at last. Yuya nods, opens his eyes to watch the sky with his elder, and leaves it at that.


End file.
